


colour that shines through your skin

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sandman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angel's mean but I have you and I'm going to keep you."</p>
<p>Drusilla meets Delirium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colour that shines through your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: covered in the colours, pulled apart at the seams
> 
> I took the title from Purity Ring's Stranger Than Earth.

There are fish swimming in the air. Drusilla reaches out to catch them but they swim away, laughing.

"Hello," says a girl. She has a blue eye and a green eye and her hair is red is blonde is a writhing mess of rainbows.

Drusilla smiles and twirls in place. "You feel like an angel, are you an angel?"

The girl frowns. "Angel's mean but I have you and I'm going to keep you. Have you had chicken and telephone ice cream?"

Drusilla thinks about that. "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Sometimes it's better not to know."

"I understand," says Drusilla, "but I think I'd like to know things anyway." Humming and swaying, she reaches out to the girl.

The girl takes her hands and they are dancing and everything is shifting colours that don't look like anything. "The stars are terrible gossips," the girl sings. "They'll tell you everything if you listen but they're hard to listen to, sometimes."

"Don't ever leave me," says Drusilla, but there is blood in her mouth and there will be blood on her hands and all over her and the girl is embracing her even as she stares up at Daddy who made it all happen.

"Sure, Dru," says Angelus, as Darla rolls her eyes. "We won't leave."

Drusilla laughs at him because Daddy is a liar and she wasn't talking to him anyway.

"Forever is a long, long time," she hears the girl whisper.

"I know," she murmurs as all the girl's colours sink under her skin.


End file.
